Rin's Life: Age 14
by x-ChibiKaito-x
Summary: This is just a story of the life of Rin Kagamine at the age of 14
1. Thanks alot Len

[ Hi guys, sorry if this story isn't that good I'm a beginning writer. Sorry if the story isn't to good. Feel free to comment , I'm open to any tips. Thanks for reading this story.]

Rin's P.O.V.

I woke up to hear that alarm again. I got out of my bed and grab and outfit nothing to fancy just an orange top and jeans. I went into the bathroom, took a shower, then put on my outfit. I got my headband and my barrettes and put them on, I went back into my room and put on some socks and my orange sneakers. I went to Len's room and attempted to wake him. He wouldn't get up so I threw a pillow at him but, that was to no further avail. I grabbed my megaphone and yelled get up baka. Which was a surprising success , he got up. I turned to exit the room and opened the door, but before I could step into the hallway I was almost stampeded by Ted half naked running from Miku, who had a leek in hand. I could never understand why she despised the UTAUoids so much, I mean they're basically Vocaloids, just not I guess.

I turned back into Len's room and sat on his bed. He then came out of his bathroom wearing my outfit and he had a headband just like mine. I don't even know where he got that from I only have the one. That I don't even know where came from. I exclaimed "Len I swear if you don't find another outfit to wear, I'll tell Kaito you like-," And before I could finish he was back in the room with his baby blue shirt and black shorts. He said that he knew that I liked Kaito and he'd rather have Gakupo I ruffled his hair and gave him a banana the left for the kitchen. I turned the television we had in the kitchen on and a news report came on it said. Vocaloid Prestigious Academy would be closed due to maintenance. I could feel my face turn red with anger. Miku came downstairs with he megaphone in hand, I took it and announced _No School Today my fellow Vocals and UTAU's. _Miku took back her megaphone continued to wherever she was going in the first place.

Then Leon and Lola came down the stairs, they are like a mother and father to us other Vocaloids and are in charge whenever Master isn't around or available. The greeted me continued into the kitchen where I assumed they were making breakfast.I went upstairs to Kaito's room and entered without knocking. Which was a regretful mistake. Because he was in there in his underwear on his bed watching television. He jumped up face red as a tomato and entered his bathroom and came out about two minutes later with his pajamas on. He got back onto the bed and invited me in. I continued into his room and layed down with him. He pulled the cover onto me and asked me was their anything I wanted to watch I said not in particular so he left the television on its original station. We watched a bit and then Lola called everyone down for breakfast. We went down together and ate breakfast. Kaito left early probably to change clothes he came back matching me, without Len's mistake of the headband. Len blurted ",Hey aren't you gonna make him change ?". I responded no why would I ? "because you made me change," Because you copied the headband, no one does the headband but Rin Hawaii Kagamine. Len teased ",Sure that's the reason Rin and Kaito sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, First comes love, then comes marriage, the come The Shions with 2 baby carriages,". Well at least I'd have someone you Gakupo fan-boy I said before turned a deep red with anger and embarrassment. I left and went into hiding under Kaito's bed no one would think to look there. I stayed there for a while, could probably stay there a week there was enough ice cream to last me a month under here I don't even known how its still frozen the rooom feels about eight degrees. That has got to break some kind of law of physics. Sooner or later Luka and Kaito lifted the bed and found me there playing Angry Birds on Kaito's iPhone. Luka pulled me from under the bed despite my struggles of trying to remain under the bed of a certain blunette who was counting tubs of ice cream's bed. She pulled me up and sat me on Kaito's bed as Kaito was just finishing counting his ice cream left while saying "You two need to talk,". Kaito sat next to me on his vanilla-colored bed. He asked me was what Len said true. I didn't see a point in lying now, if I lied me and him would probably never hook up but, if I told the truth I'd have some closure. I took a deep breathe as the word yes slipped between my lips. Then I got up and left the room to go to the one I called my own. I locked the door behind myself and laying on my bed thought **What Have I Done ?**


	2. Chapter 2

[So how was the first chapter? Thanks for reading my story. If you have any suggestions about my chapters or any ideas for future plot lines please feel free to PM me. You will get credit for your ideas I will also favorite you, I mean if I like the plot line then you have to be a good writer. So enjoy my stories]

(Kaito's words in_ italic)_

I got up to a knock on my door and got off of my bed and dragged myself toward the doorway I didn't answer the door without asking whom it was. Turns out was Meiko, I didn't want a drunken Meiko in my room because all she does is lays on my bed and mumbles herself to sleep. When that happens I have to sleep in the living room, because her room smells like beer. I asked her if she was drunk and she responded,"Why does it matter?" I told her to leave but I don't think she did. I heard a voice tell her there was a big bottle of Sake at the nearest street corner, and she'd better hurry before it was gone. Then I heard running and a door open and slam.

"Rin can I come in please?," asked the mysterious what I think to be gentlemen. I told the voice to come back in about an hour then I heard him walking away. I sat down on my bed and thought. Then I grabbed a thick chisel black permanent marker and started to color my hair. It took me about and hour or so to finish my hair. As soon as I was finished, that knocking started again. I opened the door and saw Kaito with a smile that changed into a frown.

I let him in and closed the door behind him. He sat down on my bed and gently pulled me down next to him. _We need to talk about what happened in my__ room, less than two hours ago. __Why'd you leave the room after saying you liked me?_ I said I didn't know I guess I felt embarrassed_? Why'd you feel embarrassed?_ That's when I responded because you don't feel the same about me and I hate rejection. _I __didn't get to respond because __you__ left the room within three seconds of __you__ telling __me__ that __you like me_._I like you too Rinny._ I said, "So you really do like m-"that all I could say before I felt the cold press of his lips on mine you could tell he likes ice cream. He broke the kiss and asked_ was that enough proof because if you need mo-. _I silenced him and told him it was plenty. Do you wanna go out? Right now I asked puzzled. It's a better time than any I guess, wait here I need to go get something out of my room. He left and returned in about three minutes time. We left toward the doorway and Kaito opened the door for me but, before I could step out of the doorway Len and Gakupo came to us to ask where we were going. I told Len thank you, and then I told them we were going out to eat. They asked if they could tag along. I looked at Kaito and he nodded. We all stepped out side and got so we no of use knew it was raining so we ran and got into Kaito's vanilla mustang and buckled our seat belts. It was about a nine or ten minutes before we got to the restaurant. Kaito opened the door for me and I stepped out.

Kaito grabbed my hand as we walked toward the restaurant. And I heard Len loudly whispered, "When did they become so official?" I sternly responded two hours and thirty minutes about you told Kaito I liked him and then teased me. Len rolled his eyes as we entered the restaurant and got a table for four. We sat at the table and looked over the menu and I ordered the Orange Chicken. Kaito ordered Orange Chicken and he demanded melted ice cream as a side dish. Len ordered a Grilled Banana and Gakupo ordered fried eggplant.

And everyone ordered water because that was something we all had in common water as a favorite drink. We had normal table conversation until our food arrived. We ate our food and waited until the waitress came back with the bill, and before Gakupo could pull out his wallet. Kaito had already paid and tipped generously. We left the establishment and got back into Kaito's mustang. We went back home and walked in the door. And the whole subject changed to me and Kaito and I don't know why or how they found out. Luka came over to me and looked at Kaito and said congratulations. I asked her where she out and she said Len tweeted it. I looked over at Len and asked Lola for her frying pan. And with that and a flash of lightning and a clap of thunder. Len started to run, and I chased him around the house for about four hours until it was our bedtime. I got into bed and I guess everyone else did the same. I kept thundering but it had gotten even worse so I went into Kaito's and got into bed with him. I guess Len was scared too because he was already there. We laid down and got under the blanket and fell slowly asleep

[So how was it? Please rate and review to see if I should keep it up or stop and thing I need to do to get better. Thanks for reading chapter two of my story.]


End file.
